


Tenting Together

by Gaia_ninja



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_ninja/pseuds/Gaia_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The camping trip was filled with many unexpected surprises, The girls sneaking over to the boy's tent was the low point of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenting Together

After the girls has basically strong armed the boys into letting them stay in their tent over night they constructed a barrier of sorts.

"This is annoying" Yosuke whispered to Souji who was also just as uncomfortable because of the lack of space. "..makes me almost wish we took our chances with Kanji in here.."

Souji rolled his eyes at the statement and shifted to get comfortable.. no dice. He figured he wouldn't get any sleep tonight anyways. He was jealous of Yosuke who seemed to be asleep in mere moments of his complaining. Well he could always sleep on the bus ride home.

It was pitch black in the tent when he felt something on his shoulder then a 'pssst'

"Hey" the female voice whispered "I forgot that Yukiko tosses and turns.. I can't sleep.. can we switch places?"

He tried to whisper out a response about how that would be a bad idea, but Chie started whispering again "Please Souji, I'll buy you a beef bowl when we get back promise!"

He sighed in defeat and shifted so he could get up without knocking over the barrier. Chie carefully stepped over the make-shift border onto the boys side and Souji followed suit to the opposite side. Unfortunately the shuffling stirred Yosuke just as Chie was laying her head on the pillow. "What's going on?" he half whispered, half groaned into the darkness.

"Shh, I'm going to be sleeping over here for the night. Go back to sleep.." Chie hissed.

Satisfied, Yosuke was about to roll over and fall back to ….wait...what?

What was Chie doing over on this side? Did this mean that Souji was over there with Yukiko? He wasn't sure how he should feel about this situation. On one hand it was pretty hot to have a girl sleep nice to him.. on the other him it was Chie... well, he guessed it wasn't to much of a bad thing.. she could be really cute when she tried.

They both laid shoulder to shoulder. Chie sleeping peacefully and Yosuke laying awake. The thought of a girl sleeping next to him had transformed from 'pretty cool' to 'annoying' pretty quickly. Not only had she woke him up when she moved over her, now he couldn't find his way back to sleep. He shifted over to his side carefully he didn't want to hear her mouth just in case he accidentally woke HER up.

 _These girls TOTALLY owe us.._ he though bitterly as he heard her sign a little in her sleep. Feeling a bit playful, he reached his hand into the darkness and touched her shoulder...

She didn't stir.

He slid his hand timidly over to what he thought was her chest then pulled his hand away.

 _What am I doing... if she catches me she'll kick my ass.._ Yosuke felt himself brimming with overflowing courage.. _Or... I can just touch her so softly that she will never know..._

He reached out into the darkness again to touch her shoulder timidly again, he placed his hand on the small mound of flesh and he had an immediate reaction in his pants. This was so wrong, feeling up a friend while she sleeps.. he felt pretty low.. and he felt even lower when he gave the breast a light squeeze. Inexperienced fingers grazed over a nipple.. pinching it slightly, then pausing.

Once again no reaction and he was thankful for that and he continued his groping. The whole time Yosuke felt like he was holding his breath, as if breathing was somehow going to wake the tomboy up. Maybe he had gotten a little to ambitious because after another pinch, he heard her make a noise, then move. He quickly withdrew he hand. _Oh shit... did she notice!_

Chie moved again and Yosuke silently prayed that she wouldn't move closer to him anymore.. if she felt his erection it would be curtains for him for sure. She shifted again then tensed when felt him. Yosuke stood absolutely still... maybe she didn't notice just what she had backed into. He could feel her shift again and he had to contain a hiss when her backside made contact with him again. While he reflected his last few moments on earth he wondered what she would do?

Would she make a fuss and get them all expelled?

Would she wait until the morning to cause a scene?

Would she bide her time, then kick his ass later and never speak to him again...?

Would she..

"Y..yosuke" Chie had turned her head and whispered. His blood ran cold with the possibilities of what was going to happen.

" Chie.." he whispered.

"It's cold...can you... p..put your arm around me?"

Okay. That's not that he was expecting. Maybe just maybe there was a small iota of hope she didn't notice him feeling her up before... I mean she wouldn't be asking him to practically embrace her if she did right? Yosuke reluctantly put his arm around her midsection, slightly hovering it so he wasn't actually making contact with her body. Chie's response was to lean back against Yosuke her backside completely pressed up against his erection. Yosuke was absolutely mortified...

 _Oh maaaaaan, there is no way she doesn't feel that_

Chie didn't make any effort to move away from him, much to his chagrin. What would he even do in this situation? The answer came to him when she shifted again causing his penis to harden against her even more. He groaned softly into her ear and she shuddered ever so slightly. Yosuke, without thinking suddenly cupped her breast again making a quiet gasp escape from her lips. Again she made no effort to move away from him.. or even stop him.

Maybe, Chie had woken up beat his ass throughly and he died.. because there was no way in hell that this was happening for real. Just to check to see if he was dreaming he pinched her nipple softly making her gasp a little again. It was settled.. she didn't mind.

After a little more fondling her breast though her shirt he slid his hand down her body over her flat stomach then under the shirt. He hesitated for a second before capturing her bare breast into his hand again. He gently traced around the nipple then toyed with it between his fingers. Chie had made small noise that aroused and frightened him at the same time. He hastily whispered a quiet 'shush' and started grinding himself against her ass.

Chie also started to move slowly to match Yosuke's movement. He moaned softly into her ear then kissed her neck gingerly. Yosuke, was unsure of how far Chie would let him go.. but it really seemed like she was being open minded about it all. He released the grasp on her breast to snake his hand down her sweatpants and underwear.

He almost lost it when he felt how wet she had gotten just from him playing with her breasts. He traced the moist slit with a bold finger and he was greatly amused with how quickly her breathing increased. He teased the opening and he could have sworn he could feel her grow wetter. When he entered his finger into the waiting opening she moved her arm upwards. Since she didn't stop him he assumed she used her hand to cover her mouth.

She opened her legs to give him better access and Yosuke took full advantage of this and entered a second finger. His grinding increased and he tried to match the speed of his fingers with the speed of his hips. Chie's whole body tensed just a bit and Yosuke accidentally moaned softly against her ear. It wouldn't be long for her now. Within moments Chie's whole body trembled against his, confusing the boy with his hand down her pants. He had read about this, and he thought he knew what to do but...

"C..Chie are you ..c..coming?"

The 'dumb' question that was whispered into ear put her over the edge making her eyes water and her whole body shudder uncontrollably against Yosuke. It took everything for her not to moan out loudly.

"Holy shit..." He whispered again after feeling a wet heat coat his fingers.

Yosuke carefully withdrew his hand from her and waited for her to recover from her orgasm. He laid next her, erection still throbbing against her. After a few moments Chie started moving again. Now was she just going to retreat and sleep against the barrier? No, she just turned around facing him. Yosuke wished that it wasn't pitch black so he could at least see her face. He felt her hands reaching out and touching his chest, then up his neck, then to his face.

 _What the heck is she doing now?_

All questions were answered when she leaned in to kiss him. It was a timid kiss at first which made Yosuke mentally scoff.

 _I just made you come... don't act all shy now.._

Yosuke deepened the kiss and she went along with it. His kisses seemed desperate and borderline forceful. Chie wondered if she could keep up, then she wondered where this side of Yosuke had been.. who was she kidding.. it had always been there. Chie's kisses grew forceful as well, like she was trying to re-establish dominance. As she kissed him her hands roamed his chest then, up to his shoulders, then slowly drawing his jacket off him. Yosuke in turn tugged at her sweatpants, it was obvious what he wanted to do... while she contemplated whether she was going to go though with it or not, Yosuke never stopped moving. Before she even had a chance to stop him, her shirt was lifted and he gave one of her nipples a nice lick. Chie had to bite her lip to prevent herself from gasping. He started to suck on one earnestly while teasing the other with his fingers.

With his free hand he continued tugging at her sweats. He wasn't surprised when she lifted her hips slightly so he could pull the pants off her with ease. He stopped sucking only to pull the garment off of one of her legs and to pull his down along with his boxers. He positioned himself in between her legs the best he could in the dark.

He covered her body with his and kissed her forcefully again. She seemed to just tremble under him.. and Yosuke felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. She gasped softly when she felt his penis making contact with her moist opening after he crudely pulled her panties to the side.

"Are.. you ...ready?" He huskily whispered into her burning ear. She didn't say anything but he could feel her nod slowly in the darkness and it pushed into her slowly. He was in.. but he felt some resistance without words he pushed past it. Chie almost yelped out in pain... but she remember where they were. She bit her lip and dug her nails into Yosuke's shoulders.

Yosuke was able to ignore the pain since there were more important matters at hand. It took a moment to sink in that he was ...having sex with Chie. He started off slowly.. not pushing all the way in and pulling only halfway out. He panted into her ear and she still held onto him tightly, for Chie It hurt.. but it wasn't unbearable. Eventually _'not unbearable'_ melted into uncomfortable then finally it grew to be pleasurable.

In no time at all Yosuke's speed increased and his stokes were long and deep. He hooked his arm under her leg and pumped in and out of her as hard as he could .. all while trying to keep quiet of course. It was hard, it was hard for both of them. Chie had to cover her mouth again while Yosuke moaned low against her ear.

"Y..y..yosuke" She trembled against her hand, it was low and he could barely hear it but it was enough. Having her moan his name had to be one of the most sexy things he could ever hear. When she did it again he couldn't control himself and struggled to pull out of her quickly before he came in her. Something warm and wet landed on Chie's bare stomach.. she had an idea of what it was and she was disgusted for a second.. then rationalized it was better on her then in her.

He rolled over off of her to his side of the sleeping bag and laid there for a moment while he caught his breath. Once his composure was regained he leaned over her again and kissed her on her forehead. Chie appreciated the sweet gesture luckily she would never know it was an accident. She wiggled a bit to redress her lower half and she attempted to wipe away the liquid on her stomach. Unfortunately it had started to dry ...Chie was a bit grossed out but she pulled her shirt back down over her tummy any ways... she guessed she'd deal with that later.

After Yosuke had pulled his sweatpants back up he threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Luckily she didn't mind, it wouldn't be to bad to actually sleep in his arms. She closed her eyes and relaxed the only thing she heard was his steady breathing in her ear.

That is until she heard Yukiko cough from the other side of the barrier. Both Chie and Yosuke's blood ran cold, what if she had heard them... worst what if someone heard her very feminine cough? Chie could hear Yosuke swallow audibly.. then there was silence in the darkness again. Yukiko's coughing fit was brief so they both relaxed.

A short time earlier on the other side of the barrier.

Chie was right, Yukiko does toss and turn. She really seems like like such a prim and proper girl but deep down she seemed to have a down to earth streak... well judging by her less then elegant way of sleeping and terrible sense of humor. Maybe one day she'll make a good wife for someone. Souji felt his stomach groan in hunger again..

" _Maybe a long, long, long time from now..."_

It was hard to stay mad at the girls though. They had _tired_ to do something nice for Yosuke and himself. She had turned over again and her head was resting on his arm. He mentally chuckled no wonder Chie couldn't sleep over here. Well, he was glad he had decided that he wasn't going to sleep tonight anyways.

She nuzzled her head against head and he moved his arm. He couldn't scoot over any more or he's be on top of the barrier..

 _Guess there's no point in fighting it_

He stopped trying to move away and let her snuggle up to his chest after he moved his arm. She would probably move again after a while. It was nice having her there, it was a little chilly so the extra body heat couldn't hurt.

"Chie.." he could heard her whisper softly, guess she woke up.

"...Um, it's Souji.. don't be alarmed.." he whispered in response

Even though he told her not to be alarmed, he still felt her tense. But she didn't move away.

"Is it ...okay if we stay like this?" She whispered timidly.

"I don't mind..."

He knew Yukiko had a little bit of a crush on him... well it was obvious, but she like Chie was very clumsy. The disaster with the food earlier proved it. Souji inwardly shuddered when he thought about that taste again. He could feel her moving again, perhaps she had gotten uncomfortable and was going to toss and turn a couple more times before she fell asleep again.

"Souji-kun.." She spoke softly again, this time closer to his ear. "Was it really that... gross? Was it as gross as Yosuke said it was?"

Souji felt like he should have know it was coming, what would he say that wouldn't damage her already shaky resolve?

"I can help you get better..." he said under his breath.

Not the best thing to say but, it was better that how he truly felt. He could feel Yukiko nod, however he worried if she was going to be cross with him after that.

"I knew it was.. going to be bad.. but I'm glad you tasted it..."

Yukiko shyly leaned upwards to give him a timid kiss on the cheek. Souji turned to her and despite it being pitch black in the tent was able to locate her face with his hand.

"Anytime.." He whispered back to her, gently dragging his thumb across her cheek. She hesitated for just a moment before she kissed him again, getting a lucky shot on his lips. It was chaste and short. Souji grinned, perhaps laying awake wouldn't be boring after all.

He turned towards her and returned her kiss, nothing to forceful he didn't want to scare her. He could feel her sigh against his lips then it was she who deepened the kiss. He silently prayed that she wouldn't launch into one of her crazy giggling fits... He thought it was cute.. but if she did it now... He could just imagine King Moron, stumbling in there with a flashlight... they'd all be expelled.

Fortunately, she didn't didn't giggle, she didn't snort.. she just kissed him sweetly. He ran his fingers though her silky hair he wasn't surprised that her hair was just as soft, if not softer than his.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and moved to whisper into his ear. "I want to make it up to you." Then she moved out of his embrace completely. Whatever could the girl mean? He hoped she wasn't planing on cooking for him again.. he didn't think he could even pretend to eat that shit agai...

Everything became clear when he felt her hand on his stomach. She lingered by his belly button for just a moment.. then she toyed with the elastic waist band of his pants.

He could hear her take a deep breath then he felt her hand dive into her pants and shorts. Souji nearly jumped out of his skin when she grabbed hold of his penis. She started off a bit rough, and it wasn't very pleasurable but he didn't have the heart to stop her. Her nervousness and inexperience had her squeezing and tugging on it.

Souji knew if he didn't do _something_ she could probably bruise him quite badly... then where would he be. He gingerly placed his hand over hers, tugging at her fingers so she would loosen her grip. She complied quickly so now Souji was able to guide her hand up and down his hardening length. He felt that familiar electric sensation of pleasure when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.. she was getting it now. He pulled his hand away and let her continue on her own.

Before long Souji's penis stood at full attention in Yukiko's eager fist. Finally settling on a speed she jerked him with long deliberate strokes. She could hear his breathing and was pleased with his squirming. Souji was really enjoying his spontaneous handjob he just hoped her hand wouldn't get tired so she would finish. He didn't want to handle the rueful feelings that went along with blue-balls.

Suddenly the warmth of her hand was replaced with the warmth of her mouth. Souji had to stop himself from sputtering and moaning. Yukiko maintained the speed she was using with her hand to her mouth perfectly and the way she worked her tongue along the underside of him made him believe that he would not be able to hold out for too long.

Souji reached down and ran his fingers though her hair, he knew he was so close.. so painfully, blissfully close.. but how would he let her know without saying anything to loudly. Souji bit back a groan as he shot into her mouth. He tried to keep his hips from bucking so much but his orgasm came at such a force that he couldn't help it. It was unfortunate that Yukiko still had him in her mouth when he started bucking like that. She had just finished swallowing his essence when she started to cough.

Panicked Souji pulled her back down next to him and started to rub her back until the coughing fit subsided. "I'm so sorry" he groaned in her ear. She was silent for a moment while she regained her composure then she cuddled up to him.

"H..how was that?" She timidly whispered. Souji just pulled her closer

"Wonderful" He wanted to sound as reassuring as possible even though he was grinning ear to ear. His empty stomach and uncomfortable sleeping conditions were now the furthest things from his mind. And he was able to drift off into a contented sleep with Yukiko in his arms.

Right before the sun rose two heads peered out of a tent on the boy's side of the campsite.

"The coast is clear" Chie whispered to her raven haired partner in crime. They both stealthily crept back to the their own tents. They would have to get back quickly so they could kick Kanji out.

Once Kanji was out and well on his way back to his tent the girls tried to relax on their side. Hanako was still snoring like a band saw so any rest they were hoping to get was dashed immediately.. how was Kanji able to sleep like that?

Both girls lay side by side and the light from outside grew little by little in each passing moment. Chie wondering if things between her and Yosuke would change and Yukiko hoping that what she did would make Souji like her more.

To bad they couldn't talk about it.. the other girl certainly would never understand.


End file.
